Marry Your Daughter
by rona-nemone
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!]"Maaf jika aku mengganggu makan malam kalian" / Aku menatap Taehyung, lagi-lagi gadis bersurai coklat itu menundukkan wajahnya setiap kali aku menatapnya. Mungkin jika aku ada didepannya dia akan mengatakan 'Kookie-ya, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi sulit bernafas' / This is KookV! GS!
1. Marry Your Daughter

**MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER**

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance

Cast : Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung

Rating : T /M? Aku agak kurang paham. Silahkan kalian buat kesimpulan sendiri soal rating^^

Length : OneShoot

Annyeonghaseyo, aku orang baru di dunia perFFan, sebenernya udah sering buat FF. Tapi baru kali ini aku post. Maaf kalo jelek, RnR sangat dibutuhkan^^

 **Warning!**

Ini ceritanya GS, Taehyung jadi yeoja dan Jungkook jadi namja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV.**

Malam itu aku dan keluargaku sedang mengadakan acara makan malam bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook – kekasihku, dan juga keluarganya. Hanya acara makan malam seperti biasa yang sering kami lakukan 1 bulan sekali.

"Taehyungiee, makanlah yang banyak. Kau tau? Kau sekarang bertambah kurus" Jungkook menatapku yang duduk didepannya, semua manik mata menatapku dan hanya kuberikan senyuman khas milikku. Semua kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka, menyantap hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Tapi Jungkook tetap menatapku, membuat wajahku memerah dan nafasku seperti tertahan ditenggorokan karena tatapannya itu.

" _Kookie-ya,_ berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi sulit bernafas" ucapku setengah berbisik sambil menunduk agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan kedua onyx hitam milik Jungkook yang selalu berhasil membuatku kesulitan bernafas dan merasakan panas diwajahku.

" _Ne_ , makanlah lagi makananmu. Kau taukan aku tidak suka melihatmu terlalu kurus seperti ini. _Arra_?" aku mendengar derit suara kursi, aku mendongakkan wajahku.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu _Appa_ " saat ini Jungkook sedang berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Aku kembali menikmati makananku saat aku melihat Jungkook sudah menghilang di balik pintu toilet. Begitulah dia, sifat dinginnya tidak pernah bisa hilang. Walaupun aku dan dia sudah 3 tahun berpacaran, tapi ada sfat-sifat Jungkook yang mungkin hanya aku yang tau. Dia itu sangat romantis, selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan padaku. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk entah yang keberapa kali setiap dia melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa Kookie lama sekali? Apa dia sedang –" Appaku menghentikan perkataannya saat Oemmaku menyenggol pundaknya karena hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pas jika disebutkan saat makan malam begini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari-cari sosok Jungkook yang sudah sekitar 15 menit pergi menuju toilet dan belum juga kembali. 'Apa dia marah karena aku bertambah kurus?' itulah yang aku pikirkan. Aku takut Jungkook marah karena aku bertambah kurus, wajahku berubah menjadi sedikit panik karena jika Jungkook marah bisa 1 minggu atau bahkan 1 bulan kami tidak bertegur sapa, tapi apa dia benar-benar marah karena aku bertambah kurus?

"Biarkan saja Taehyung Noona, mungkin Kookie Hyung sedang melakukan _ituu_. Kau tau maksudku kan?" aku menoleh kearah suara itu, si surai hitam bertubuh mungil. Itu Park Jimin, adik Jungkook yang sangat berbeda jauh sifatnya dengan Jungkook. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kepada Jimin. Dia membalas senyumanku dan kembali asik dengan es krimnya, dan aku mengutak-atik Handphoneku. Hanya melihat-lihat foto kebersamaanku dengan Jungkook selama 3 tahun terakhir. Suasana hening menyelimuti restoran ini, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi keheningan.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu makan malam kalian" Aku sangat kenal suara siapa ini, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah sebuah panggung kecil di restoran itu. Aku melihat sosok Jungkook sedang duduk disebuah kursi menghadap sebuah piano dan sebuah mic tepat didepan bibirnya. Baiklah, aku sangat bingung apa yang laki-laki itu akan lakukan. Seluruh orang di restoran itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, untuk _Si-Aboeji_. _And for All of you, I hope you like it_ " Jungkook menatap kearahku, membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena tatapan tiba-tiba darinya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, karena lagi-lagi wajahku memerah.

 **JUNGKOOK POV.**

Aku menatap Taehyung, lagi-lagi gadis bersurai coklat itu menundukkan wajahnya setiap kali aku menatapnya. Mungkin jika aku ada didepannya dia akan mengatakan ' _Kookie-ya,_ berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi sulit bernafas' itulah kata-kata yang selalu dia katakan setiap kali aku menatapnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepada seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi _Si-Aboeji_ ku dan sesekali ke Taehyung , menarik nafas sesaat lalu mulai membuka bibirku dan memainkan piano yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

 _Sir, I'm bit nervous_

 _'Bout being here today_

 _Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

 _So bare with me please_

 _If I take up too much of your time_

Taehyung mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Matanya membulat, aku hanya memberi sebuah senyuman ditengah-tengah nyanyianku. _Si-Aboeji_ memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadaku. Hanya untuk sebuah informasi, ini merupakan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh Taehyung dirumahnya, jadi mereka sangat paham apa arti dari lagu ini. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih kearah meja makan yang saat ini terdapat orang-orang yang sangatku kenal, pelayan itu membuka kotak itu dan meletakkannya tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Aku kembali fokus kepada nyanyianku, menyanyikannya dengan setulus hatiku.

 _See in this box is a ring for your oldest_

 _She's my everything and all that I know is_

 _It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

 _Very soon I'm hoping that I..._

 _Can marry your daughter_

 _And make her my wife_

 **TAEHYUNG POV.**

 _Can marry your daughter_

 _And make her my wife_

Aku meneteskan air mataku, entah bagaimana lagu yang selalu kunyanyikan. Malam ini terdengar lebih indah dari biasanya, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman dan air mata ini. Aku terlalu bahagia.

 _I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

 _And give her the best of me 'toll the day that I die, yeah_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess_

 _And make her my queen_

 _She'll be the most beautifulbride that I've ever seen_

 _Can't wait to smile_

 _When she walks down the isle_

 _On the arm of her father_

 _On the day that I marry your daughter_

 **JUNGKOOK POV.**

Aku melihat dengan jelas air mata Taehyung mengalir dengan indah dipipinya, diiringi dengan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat sangat luar biasa. Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku hingga akhir, aku bangkit dari hadapan piano itu disambut oleh tepuk tangan seluruh pengunjung restoran itu. Aku membungkukan tubuhku, lalu berjalan kearah meja tepat dimana seorang wanita yang sangat aku cintai duduk disana. Aku berdiri dihadapannya, lalu memberikan senyumanku padanya. Menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Dia tersenyum lalu berdiri dan langsung memelukku. Semua mata direstoran itu mengarah kepadaku dan Taehyung, dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, dan ada beberapa orang yang mengabadikan kejadian ini.

Aku melepas pelukan Taehyung dan mendudukan dia di kursinya, memberi senyuman lagi lalu aku berjalan menuju seorang laki-laki yang nantinya akan menjadi _Si-Aboeji_ ku. Aku membungkukan tubuhku, saat ini _Si-Aboeji_ bangkit dari kursinya. Memegang kedua pundakku dan memelukku.

"Aku sangat merestui hubungan kalian" begitulah kata-katanya _Si-Aboeji_ menatapku memberikan senyuman yang sangat menenangkan. Saat ini _Appa_ ku sudah berada tepat disebelahku dan langsung memelukku "Aku sangat bangga padamu" _Appa_ ku menepuk punggungku, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Aku melihat kearah seluruh orang yang saat ini berada di meja makan, memberikan senyuman serta air mata bahagia milik mereka. Aku tersenyum – lagi, dan menghampiri Taehyung. Aku meraih kotak berwarna putih dihadapan Taehyung . Aku berjongkok dihadapan Taehyung yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata yang dengan setia mengalir di kedua pipinya. Taehyung menatapku, aku meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Menghilangkan rasa gugup didadaku ini.

"Taehyungiee, _will you marry me? Do you want to be mine 'till the end of time?_ " Taehyung masih menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Setelah 3 detik kemudian, dia mengangguk dan memelukku. Benar-benar erat sampai kami terjatuh kebelakang karena kakiku tidak kuat menahan pelukannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu aku memakaikan cicin dari dalam kotak itu ke jari-jarinya yang panjang. Dia tersenyum lalu memelukku – lagi. Aku membalas pelukannya, disertai sorakan penuh keriangan di restoran itu.

'Terimakasih Tuhan, telah mempertemukanku dengan malaikat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun' aku mempererat pelukan kami, mengirup dalam aroma tubuh Taehyung. Ini adalah malam yang yang benar-benar membahagiakan.

 **TAEHYUNG POV.**

'Terimakasih Tuhan, bahkan ribuan pangeran berkuda tidak akan mampu menandingi pangeran yang kini sedang berada dipelukanku' aku sangat bahagia, laki-laki dingin ini berhasil membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Brian McKnight_Marry Your Daughter. Pas denger lagi mau tidur, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat cerita kaya gini. Maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan disetiap kata atau penulisannya. RnR dari kalian bener-bener aku butuhin untuk memperbaiki cerita-cerita aku selanjutnya^^


	2. Marry Your Daughter (Sequel)

**MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER (Sequel)**

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance

Cast : Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung

Rating : T /M? Mungkin menuju ke M

Annyeonghaseyo, aku bawa sequel Kookie sama Taehyungie setelah mereka menikah sesuai permintaan **Ansleon** , tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau sequel yang aku buat gak sesuai sama apa yang kamu bayangin :(

Terimakasih juga untuk respon yang udah diberikan, hehe. Mungkin ini ceritanya agak sedikit gimana gitu, _Mianhae_ kalau gak suka :'3

 **Warning!**

Ini ceritanya GS, Taehyung jadi yeoja dan Jungkook jadi namja.

.

.

.

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV.**

Aku sedang duduk bersandar diranjang yang cukup besar dengan selimut putih tebal menutupi setengah tubuhku yang terbalut dengan baju tidur berwarna putih dengan gambar kelinci ditengahnya, aku sedang membaca novel-novel percintaan remaja saat ini. Konsentrasiku terganggu saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Taehyungie, kau sedang apa?" itu suara Jungkook, laki-laki yang baru 1 minggu menjadi suamiku. Setelah 1 bulan yang lalu Jungkook melamarku dengan cara yang berhasil menarik perhatian banyak tamu di sebuah restoran tempat kami melangsungkan makan malam, 3 minggu kemudian kami menikah. Dan disinilah kami sekarang, berlibur atau lebih tepatnya HoneyMoon di Paris. Sudah hampir 4 hari kami di negri orang ini, berjalan-jalan, berbelanja dan melakukan banyak hal bersama.

"Aku sedang membaca novel yang kau belikan waktu itu _Kookie-ya_ " aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku itu, melihat suamiku yang saat ini sudah duduk disebelahku.

"Tidak ingin tidur? Ini sudah jam 11 malam, bukankah besok kita akan berkeliling lagi?" saat ini Jungkook menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya, dan meraih tanganku lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kau tidurlah duluan jika sudah lelah Kookie" aku menatapnya, onyx hitam milik kami bertemu. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu tangannya yang sedang tidak memegangi tanganku mengelus rambut coklat milikku.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, _Arra_?" aku hanya mengangguk, lalu Jungkook memberikan kecupan di keningku, beralih ke kedua kelopak mataku yang memejam, kedua pipiku, hidungku, dan berakhir di bibirku. Memberikan kecupan singkat yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhku hanya karena sikapnya kepadaku. Jungkook menidurkan dirinya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai bagian lehernya, membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang posisinya memunggungiku. Aku menatap punggung itu, dan tersenyum sesaat merasakan wajahku memerah hanya karena menatap punggung milik Jungkook. Aku kembali melakukan aktivitas membacaku.

 **JUNGKOOK POV.**

Aku membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini aku membelakangi istriku – Taehyung. Sudah 1 minggu kami menikah, dan inilah yang selalu terjadi padaku saat akan tidur. Membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini istriku hanya dapat menatap punggungku. Sebenarnya ada sebuah alasan kenapa aku tidak berani tidur sambil menghadap ke istriku yang manis itu. Karena akan ada perasaan yang membuat aku ingin menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih, kalian tau maksudku? Aku bukan tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja aku takut Taehyung belum siap menerima perlakuan itu. Sudah sekitar 20 menit dan aku masih belum bisa tidur, aku juga masih mendengar Taehyung membolak-balik buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidur bohonganku dan akan menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera tidur.

" _Chagi_ , cepatlah ti–" kata-kataku terputus saat kini aku melihat istriku sedang berbaring tanpa mengenakan selimut menghadap langit-lagit kamar ini dengan sebuah buku yang dia angkat ketas, dan baju tidurnya yang sedikit naik membuat kedua kaki jenjangnya sangat terlihat jelas. Aku mematung, benar-benar terkejut melihat penampilan istriku yang seperti ini.

"Uh, Kookie kau belum tidur?" Taehyung menatapku, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Aku menelan salivaku dengan kasar 'Ayolah Taehyungie, kau jangan membuatku ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup malam ini' aku membatin dalam hati. Taehyung benar-benar membuatku menjadi gila karena dirinya. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan jantungku yang tidak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk keluar dengan denyutan yang sangat kuat.

Aku menatap Taehyung sesaat, lalu mengambil novel yang sedari tadi ia baca dan meletakkannya"Kenapa kau belum tidur _Chagi_? Kenapa juga kau membaca novel dengan posisi seperti itu?"

"Aku belum mengantuk Kookie. Tadi aku tidak menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca novel, jadi aku membaca sambil terlentang seperti ini" Taehyung menjelaskan masih dengan posisi yang sama, tidak berniat untuk membenarkan posisinya itu ' _Chagi_ , apakah kau berniat menggodaku?' itu yang aku pikirkan saat melihat posisinya sekali lagi, aku megalihkan pandanganku dan menatap Taehyung lagi.

"Kau tau kan, posisi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu dan juga kesehatan mataku" aku membangkitkan tubuhku dan beralih kehadapan Taehyung, menahan tubuhku dengan satu tanganku dan satunya lagi mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini sudah terlihat lebih _chubby_ daripada 1 bulan yang lalu saat aku melamarnya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut, terbukti dengan kedua bola matanya yang kini membulat.

 **TAEHYUNG POV.**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, mencari hal-hal lain selain wajah Jungkook yang saat ini berada diatas tubuhku.

" _Kookie-aa,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku tidak menatapnya, aku terlalu malu. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sedang memerah sempurna.

"Salah kau sendiri kenapa menggodaku _Chagi_ , posisimu tadi benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan mataku" Jungkook terus mengusap pipiku, dan kini beralih kebibirku. Dia mengangkat wajahku, berhasil mempertemukan kedua onyx hitam milikku dengan kedua onyx hitam milik Jungkook, dan aku hanya mampu terpaku menatap kedua onyx hitam milik Jungkook.

"Taehyungiee, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau sendiri yang menggodaku, membuat pertahanan diriku lenyap seketika. Maafkan aku jika malam ini kau tidak tidur sampai besok pagi, aku benar-benar sudah menahan ini selama 3 tahun lebih dan setelah menikah aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 minggu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi" Jungkook menatapku penuh arti, lalu menciumku. Mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya, menyalurkan suatu perasaan yang membuat ruangan ini terasa panas. Aku menikmati ciuman itu, dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Jungkook tidak berhenti menciumku, hingga akhirnya aku memukul pelan dadanya dan dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Jungkook kembali menatapku, memberi kecupan di keningku "Kalau kau tidak ingin, mari kita lakukan lain waktu" Jungkook membelai rambut coklat milikku, aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Baiklah aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook tidak terpenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya, aku yakin Jungkook sudah sangat lama menahan dirinya demi untuk tidak menyakitiku. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kookie, lakukan sesuai keinginanmu" aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang membuatku merinding sesaat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan tidur _Chagi_ " aku rasa, aku salah mengucapkan kata-kata. Jungkook kembali menciumi bibirku, kali ini sedikit kasar. Beberapa kali ia memberikan gigitan di bibir bawahku, membuatku tidak tahan dengan hal-hal yang dia lakukan. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya malam ini akan panjang. Aku harap aku akan baik-baik saja.

 **JUNGKOOK POV.**

Aku masih terus menikmati bibir Taehyung, kedua tanganku berjalan kebagian-bagian tubuh Taehyung, mencari titik-titik sensitive miliknya. Terdengar desahan-desahan keluar disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku benar-benar meluapkan hasratku yang tertahan selama ini, _Mianhae_ Taehyung. Kurasa kau tidak akan baik-baik saja malam ini.

-The End-

.

.

.

.

 _Mianhae_ kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan pembaca, aku harap kalian suka^^ Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan dimana-mana :'3 RnR sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita yang akan aku buat berikutnya^^


End file.
